


Prince Charming

by supersapphicsarchive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Havana Flashback, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersapphicsarchive/pseuds/supersapphicsarchive
Summary: Magnus has never met anyone more charming than Alec in his entire life.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched 3x16 three times and I still haven't recovered from that dancing scene :'))))) 
> 
> Everyone on Twitter was saying they wanted to see the Havana flashback, so I decided to write it!

„I love this song,“ Magnus says, tapping his foot to the beat.

“What’s it called?” Alec asks as he sets down his wine glass.

“Periódico de Ayer, by Hector Lavoe,” Magnus replies instantly.  

“Yesterday’s newspaper?” Alec translates.

Magnus nods, feeling a little distracted as he glances around the restaurant in Havana where he and Alec are eating tonight. He’s itching to dance; he feels like the music is calling to him, like it’s floating in his very blood. Back in the sixties, he and his friends used to visit salsa clubs all the time, and the music the restaurant is playing is a pleasant reminder of that.

Alec suddenly rises to his feet. Before Magnus can ask him where he’s going, Alec extends his hand. “Dance with me?”

Magnus glances around the room. None of the other guests are dancing; there isn’t even a dance floor, just a small band of musicians playing on a platform in the corner.

“Alexander, I’m not sure if dancing is allowed…”

“What are they going to do, come over and stop us? C’mon, there’s plenty of space between those tables up front.” Alec’s eyes are practically sparkling with excitement, and Magnus feels his lips twitch in an amused smile. Alec’s eagerness is palpable, although Magnus isn’t sure why; he’s never shown any interest in dancing before.

Alec leads Magnus to the space he’d indicated and then pulls him close. Magnus notices a few of the guests sitting nearby cast them curious glances; he looks back at Alec, waiting for him to start, and –

“Ouch.” Magnus winces.

“Oh my god,” Alec gasps. “Babe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s perfectly all right, darling,” Magnus assures him. “I know you didn’t – ouch.”

Alec bites his lip. “I, uh, I’m afraid I’m not very good at this.”

Magnus swallows down a laugh. “It’s fine, Alexander. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” He bites back another wince as Alec steps on his foot for the third time in less than a minute.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Alec admits a few seconds later. “I know how much you love dancing, but we’ve never danced together before…and I wanted to, you know, make a big gesture in public…”

Magnus feels warmth flood his chest. He can still remember when he first met Alec, how he shrunk in on himself, terrified of receiving unwanted attention, desperate to stay in the shadows so no one would notice him. And now here he is, actively inviting attention, not caring that all eyes are on him as he embarrasses himself (repeatedly) in front of them.

“You’re humiliating yourself in front of dozens of strangers just for me?” he asks, beaming.

“Humiliating myself?” Alec repeats with a wounded expression that’s mostly fake.

“Darling…just listen to the beat and count off the steps in your head. It’s not very difficult, you’re just overthinking it.”

Alec falls silent, clearly attempting what Magnus had just told him. A moment later, he smiles and adjusts his posture. Magnus looks at Alec in surprise as Alec doesn’t step on his foot once. Furthermore, Magnus can see Alec studying him closely, watching his movements and then attempting to copy them.

It’s not like Alec becomes an amazing dancer, but there’s definite improvement. His movements are still a bit stiff, but he appears much more confident; he’s smiling widely, and when the song ends and another starts, he doesn’t miss a beat.

Magnus’ heart feels full. He can’t believe how lucky he is, to have such a beautiful man with such a big heart in his life and at his side. Alec loves him enough to do something like this for him, and more than that, doing this for him makes him happy.

As the second song ends, a few other couples get up and join them, but Magnus has eyes only for Alec. Noticing Magnus’ gaze, Alec hooks an arm around Magnus’ waist and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s closed-mouthed and chaste, but it’s one of the most perfect kisses Magnus has ever experienced.

“I love you so much,” Magnus murmurs, resting his forehead against Alec’s when the kiss ends.

“Not as much as I love you,” Alec counters.

“We are not getting into this argument again,” Magnus says, chuckling. “But in all seriousness, Alexander, thank you.”

“I’m going to get better,” Alec promises him. “Just give me some time and next time I’ll wow you, you’ll see.”

 

 

The waffles are indescribable, and Magnus doesn’t hesitate to assure Alec of that.

Alec makes a quip about crepes, and then he rises to his feet and extends his hand. “Care to dance?”

Magnus can’t help but tease him about Havana, but Alec rolls his eyes and insists that he’s been practicing, even though Magnus honestly isn’t sure how Alec could have find the time to do that, what with how busy their lives are. Still, he decides to give Alec the benefit of the doubt and uses his magic to turn on the music and move the furniture out of the way.

Alec _has_ been practicing, that much he proves within only a few seconds, and, in typical Alec fashion, he has to brag about it as he dips Magnus low. “Why, Magnus, I do believe you’re speechless.”

Magnus can feel himself falling in love with Alec all over again. “I’m a lot of things right now, Alexander.”  


End file.
